A New Character, Rewritten
by I'm a Jesus Freak
Summary: Rewrite of my first story. All I have to say. Rated for my paranoia's sake. Please read author's notes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. As you can tell, this is a rewrite. More specifically, a rewrite of my first story. I had planned to rewrite it later. But, I have a poll in my profile that I need you guys to answer before I continue. So, please vote in the poll and enjoy the rewrite.**

In the Jade Palace, minutes before it was time for the morning gong was suppose to ring. The warriors were sleeping peacefully in their rooms. Except for one, that is. Tigress was tossing and turning in her bed from her dream.

_Tigress's dream_

_Tigress found herself in a sunny meadow with many tiger lilies . She looked around and seen Po a small ways off. She smiled and began running towards him, and he ran towards two of them embraced. They began to lean in for a kiss, but just before they did, a small version of a wolf fell from the sky and tore the two apart. He spoke to Tigress in a demonic voice, saying, "YOU SHALL NEVER FIND LOVE, TIGRESS! NEVER!"_

_With that declaration, he disappeared, and the sky turned blook red. Tigress turned to where Po had been, but he had vanished. "Po!? PO!?" Lava began to shoot out of the ground. Tigress began running. She came to an abrupt stop when a crack appeared in the ground. She tried to change direction, but another crack formed, until it was surrounding the chunk of earth she was standing on, slowly falling away. She took a chance to jump off, but she just reached the edge, and barely had grip. The rest of the five appeared above her. "Please, help me up!"_

_The all grinned evilly at her and said in unison and with demonic voices, "Enjoy your eternal burning." At that, the earth she was clinging to fell away and she fell into darkness._

_End dream_

Tigress sat up in her bed, panting and sweating. She rubbed her face and turned towards the door. She took a few breaths to calm herself. Suddenly, the morning gong rang. She, along with the other students at the palace, rushed to her door, and said, "Good morning, Master."

Shifu smiled. "Good morning students. And, nice of you to join us, on time for once, Panda."

"Come on! I've been here for a couple years, so it should be expected that I'd get it."

Monkey replied with a chuckle and said, "Yeah, but the rest of us only needed a few weeks." Po crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

Shifu let out a chuckle at the exchange. "Students." They turned to him. "We will be heading out on a special mission. After breakfast, we will be meeting in the Sacred Hall of Warriors."

"Yes, Master Shifu." All his students bowed and headed to the kitchen, but he held out his staff to stop Tigress. When the others had left, she asked, "Yes, Master?"

"What is troubling you, Tigress?"

Tigress blinked in surprise. "Wha-"

Shifu held up his hand to stop her question. "I noticed your sweating and heavy breathing when you opened your door. Common signs of a nightmare. What was it about? Was it with Shen killing Po again?"

Tigress shook her head. "No. It wasn't that. It was..different this time."

Shifu raised an eyebrow. "How so?" Tigress then began to tell him what she had dreamed, leaving out when she had embraced Po. Shifu nodded and asked, "Is that everything?"

"Yes, master."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Tigress bit her lip. "Did it involve Po?" She nodded. "And?"

She took in a breath and replied. "We..hugged. And...almost..kissed. We were pulled apart at the last moment by the miniature wolf."

Shifu nodded and stroked his beard. "I believe it is just your mind trying to resolve your feelings for Po, and thus, showed you your worst fears coming true. I wouldn't worry about it. But, you should try to resolve them, as such things can hinder your performance in a fight."

"Yes, master Shifu."

Shifu smiled. "Now. Go get some breakfast." Tigress nodded.

**kitchen**

Tigress arrived just in time for Po to pass out the noodles. Po smiled to her as she sat down. "So, what did Shifu want to talk to you about?"

She waved her hand dissmissively. "It was nothing important." She then began to eat her noodles, while the others raised an eyebrow.

Viper asked, "Are you sure it was?"

"Yes."

Po then asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. Please stop asking about it."

The others looked at each other, but complied as they ate.

**half an hour later, hall of warriors**

The warriors all walked into the hall of warriors, curious as to what their mission was going to be. Shifu smiled towards them. "Alright. Our mission is.." He cut himself off when he seen a portal appear in midair near the sword of heroes. "What in the world!?" All the warriors looked towards it with raised eyebrows. Then, a being that looked like a miniature wolf fell, face-first into the ground. All of the warriors, not including Tigress, regarded the thing with mild curiosity. Tigress looked at it in fear and anger, as he perfectly matched the description of the one she seen in her dream, right down to the clothes it was wearing, which was a dark, vertically striped shirt, with dark blue pants, and fingerless gloves.

**Alright. I'm going to give this the same number of chapters, and each of the chapters will follow along with the original, only having minor changes. Now, with the poll, please go there. If you've already seen it, you know I'm asking you who I should ship DB with, which is the coyote that just fell through the portal. Now, the answers-along with what they mean for me if they are the most picked- are as follows:**

**Wan Wu(a Wu sister, duh)- I change nothing with my stories and continue as is.**

**Shining Star(an OC of mine)- I do a major rewrite of my stories to coincide with that.**

**Uhh..I like fried chicken(basically, this means you don't care and has the same results as the other two tying)- I write two sets of stories, one with DB dating Wan Wu, one with him dating Shining Star.**

**I do not care which wins, just as long as the majority of my fans are happy. Review and vote in the poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. No votes were added to the poll. Well, I'm gonna remind you each chapter. Even after I get several votes. Anyways, chapter numero dos is here. Enjoy!**

The miniature wolf slowly sat up and rubbed his head. "Oh my aching head. That's the first time I've ever experienced _that_ bad of a portal transportation. Not even when I first began. So...where did I...go?" He b;inked in confusion as he looked around at everything in the sacred hall of warriors. He turned to the residence of the Jade Palace, and his jaw dropped. He blinked a couple times, slapped himself once, then lifted a shaky finger towards the warriors, pointing to each one individually as he said their names. "Y-your Masters Shifu Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey and Po, the dragon warrior." He then gestured to the room, ad said, "And this is the Sacred Hall of Warriors. B-but..how is this possible!?" He the frantically began looking for something, pulling out a few random weapons, a couple random items, and taking a pause when he pulled out an abacus. He raised an eyebrow at it and asked to himself, "Why do I have this?" He then threw it away, while he continued to search.

Meanwhile, Shifu had been trying to get his attention, starting with the subtle clearing of his throat, followed by the not so subtle saying, "Excuse me", while getting louder each time. He now walked up to him and brought his staff down on the miniature wolf's head, but even that did not get his attention. Shifu then swept the wolf's feet out from under it.

The wolf only showed minor interest in that. "I'll get to you as soon as I'm done here. AHA! this is just what I need!" He held out a pencil and piece of paper. He began writing something. When Shifu looked at it, he was confused by the complex mathmatical equations that were being written fairly quickly. After a few moments, the minature wolf looked just as baffled as before. "This makes no sense! It shouldn't be possible!" He took a deep breath and decided to look in a mirror. "Hmm...Well, some major changes, even in my outfit." He looked under his shirt and nodded. "Still have my ninja outfit on. I wonder if my abilities are still in tact."

"EXCUSE ME!"

He looked to Shifu and smiled while asking, "Yes? How may I help you?"

Shifu's ear twitched. "Tell me. What is your name and how did you get here?"

"Oh! Sorry for being impolite. My mind's just sort of going everywhere as this is a strange situation for me." He chuckled a little. "Anyways, for the former, I am DB."

Shifu raised an eyebrow. "DB?" DB nodded. "What does that stand for?"

DB chuckled again. "Many ask that. But, it just stands for DB."

Po then asked, "How does that even make sense?"

DB shrugged. "Well, it honestly makes about as much sense as the situation I find myself in. Anyways, I need to see if any of my abilities are still in tact, not including fighting skills." He closed his eyes, flicked his hands out, crouched down and shot his arms out. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes in horror. He let out a barely audible, "No. Please..Don't tell me it's all gone." He then moved his arms in a swaying motion, then shot them forward, same result. He let out a little louder, "No." He did the swaying motions again, ending the same way. "Nonononono!" He did it many times over, ending up doing the thrust forward many time. "I-it's all g-gone." He then curled up into the fetal position, began rocking back and forth, and chanting, "It's all gone." Tears began to come out of his eyes.

Shifu simply face-palmed in irritation. Tigress walked up to him and whispered, "Master Shifu?"

"Yes, Tigress?"

"Do yo remember the dream I had?" Shifu only nodded. "He looks just like the one in my dream just before it turned into a nightmare."

Shifu looked at the crying mini-wolf. He then looked at Tigress. "Does he look as dangerous as the one you seen?"

Tigress glanced at him, then at Shifu. "No. He doesn't. But, I still don't trust him."

Shifu sighed. "Very well." He then turned to the warriors. "I will be explaining everything once he gets out of this."

**one hour later**

DB finally stood up and wiped his tears. He turned to the warriors, and said, "Sorry about that. Just..a little shaken up about losing the majority of my abilities."

Shifu nodded. "Well, you still have yet to answer my second question as to why you are here."

DB chuckled nervously and said, "I don't really know. I was trying to go to my home from where I was, and ended up here. So...yeah."

Tigress snorted in annoyance. "Sure. That's a believable story." The sarcasm from her voice was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

DB raised an eyebrow at the hostility, but just shrugged it off. "Anyways, Master Shifu, I kinda don't have a place to stay..so, could I..stay here at the Jade Palace?"

"What makes you think I'd let you stay here? I barely even know you. How can I trust you or anything you say?"

DB nodded. "I understand. I'm just asking for a chance."

Shifu let out a sigh. "Very well. You have a chance." He turned to his student. "We are going to be heading out to help with the rebuilding of Gongmen City this week. Tigress. You will stay here and make sure our new friend doesn't do anything."

DB and Tigress looked to each other in slight fear, though Tigress also had anger. DB leaned to Shifu and said, "I don't think she likes me."

Shifu smirked. "What better reason to have her watch you?" DB's eyes widened. Shifu turned back to his students. "Please go and pack. Tigress, escort our friend to his room." The warriors all bowed before heading to the barracks.

**barracks**

All the students entered their rooms. Tigress led DB to an empty room. He entered, and she followed, slamming the door behind her, DB now cowering in fear. She glared at him, and she spoke with a tone so cold, the sun would freeze. "I do not trust you. Nor do I expect I ever will."

DB gulped, and squeaked out, "B-but, wh-why? Y-you b-barely even know me."

Her glare narrowed. "First off, you came out of nowhere and say you don't know why you ended up in the Palace. Second, initials for your name? Yeah right. I wouldn't believe that if my life depended on it."

"B-but, th-there's an-oth-ther re-eason."

"It doesn't matter. Just know, I am going to keep my eyes on you." DB gulped as she walked out.

**courtyard, fifteen minutes later**

Shifu and the others were ready to go, while DB and Tigress stood a little ways off. "Tigress. I trust you to make sure the valley is safe and DB doesn't cause trouble."

"Of course, Master."

Shifu turned to DB, smirked and said, "Good luck. You're going to need it." With that, he and the other warriors headed off.

DB nervously waved good bye to them until they were out of sight. He then turned to Tigress as she glared at him. He nervously rocked back and forth on his feet. After a while of awkward silence, DB asked, "You..wanna go train?"

**Like I said, minor changes and more fleshed out, compared to my original version of the story. Well, review and vote in the poll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter. Don't forget about the poll in my profile. Well, enjoy!**

Tigress' eyes narrowed. "Fine. Just so I can keep an eye on you." DB nodded, though fearfully. She pushed him in front of her as they walked to the training hall. The entered, and Tigress pointed to a spot. "Stay here and don't move." DB sighed and sat down as she went into the training field and began. DB watched her as she went through the training field.

DB was getting bored, and it hadn't even been two minutes. His eyes strayed to the field of firey death. It currently wasn't turned on. He looked back to Tigress, and noticed she wasn't looking at him, so he quickly made his way to turn on the field of firey death, and leapt onto it. He swiftly dodged each of the pillars of fire. Though, he still had a bored expression. He closed his eyes, and continued dodging. Suddenly he brought up his arms in a defensive position, blocking an attack from an orange and black striped arm. He opened his eyes to a snarling Tigress. She began throwing some more attacks, he effortlessly blocked them, though each time he blocked, it sent Tigress a little off balance. He finally threw an attack, hitting her gut, then gave a kick to her chin. She staggered to regain her footing, in time for DB to give her another hit, which knocked her off the field of firey death. She growled as DB came off with a smirk, and a little flame on the tip of his tail. He pinched it out. And got ready for another fight. Tigress lunged at him. He twisted, grabbed her wrist and threw her into the gaunlet of wooden warriors.

He calmly walked in, and blocked the arms. Tigress stood up and charged at DB, who simply smirked. When she got close she slid, sending a punch to DB, who ducked, Matrix style. He then sent a kick straight up. Tigress came down, sending a kick to DB, who dodged. She roared as she sent a flurry of punches. DB dodged or blocked each one, a look of concentration upon his face.

He finally noticed an opening and took it, giving a sweeping kick to her abdomen. She landed on the ground, short of breath. She began to stand, but DB put his foot on her back. He said with a chuckle, "Seems as though I win."

He then removed his foot and offered her a hand up. She just glared and smacked his hand away as she got up. "Whatever. Get back to where I told you to stay."

DB raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Somebody is a real sourpuss."

That didn't go over well. She threw a punch, sending him out of the training area. He sat up and rubbed his jaw. He didn't have much time to think about it. Tigress leapt towards him, and before he could react, he got a foot to the face. He Blocked her next, attack. He couldn't really do anything other than block, as her attacks were fast and he was too close to the wall. He took a risk, and instead of blocking, he sent a punch. He was able to get away, but he was slightly disoriented from getitng hit in the face. He turned to Tigress, only to realize he was seeing double. She began charging towards him. He closed his eyes, and blocked her strike. He then began throwing his own attacks at a speed that put her onto the defensive. Eventaully, her defense faltered, and he hit her. He then opened his eyes, charged, kicked her, then knocked her onto the ground and pinned her.

He took in a breath. "Are you done now?"

She responded with a growl, followed by a sigh. "Fine."

He got off and offered her a hand up, but she just knocked it away and began walking away, but he stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's your problem with me?"

"I don't need to answer you."

DB shrugged. "I guess you don't. But, I would like to know." She began walking away. He sighed and looked to the ground.

"Where did you learn to fight?"

DB looked up to see Tigress looking at him, still with her glare. He smiled little. "Well, I've had training from some of the greatest fighters in the world. Through their teaching, I've developed a style of fighting that works for me. I've also developed some back up styles, in case the person I'm fighting can easily beat my fighting style."

"So, it's mostly self-taught?"

DB nodded, though, a little unsurely. "I...guess. They gave me the knowledge and helped me with my skills. I just found how to use them as effective tools." DB then closed his eyes, and smiled, evidently in fond memories of his teachers. "Only two still live." He opened his eyes and continued, "One that actually taught me multiple styles of fighting, which helped me know what is best against them. The other is the one who..gave me one of my lost abilities."

"Which is?"

DB sighed. "Let me just see if I can show it to you, or if it truly is lost forever. If I can't show it to you, I'll tell you." Tigress just rose an eyebrow while DB took in a deep breath. As he let it out, his eyes closed. He did the second set of arm movements he had done when he first arrived. This time, though, something did happen. A white spark flashed. Though his eyes were closed, he seemed to know that something happened, because he smiled. "I still have it." He then did the arm movements again, the flash was bigger, and originated at his chest, right where his heart would be. He did it a third time, and this time, the flash temporarily blinded Tigress and covered his entire body. When Tigress' eyesight returned, she gasped at what she seen.

**Yeah. You'll get to see it next chapter. Anyways, remember the poll, and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here we are with the next chapter. I hope you like this.**

Tigress had a gaping mouth towards DB. He had on pure white armor that was constructed in a way to provide the most mobility. He had shield that you would expect to see on a Spartan, though it was as white as his armor. He had a belt and sheath of gold. In the sheath was a katana that was white, just like the armor. DB chuckled at Tigress' expression. "What do ya think?"

Tigress blinked a couple of times. She tries to form words, but all that came out were a few uninteligable grunts. She finally shook her head and asked, "Where did you get that armor!?"

"It's an unbelievable story. Honestly, if I hadn't of lived through it and someone told me the story, even with this armor, I'd have a hard time believing it. And, if it weren't for the fact of me having this armor, I wouldn't even believe I lived through that."

Tigress nodded. "Well, could you at least try me?"

DB shrugged and nodded. His armor flashed off and he sat down. Tigress sat down so that she could be facing him. DB looked down at the floor, thinking of how to start it. After a few moments of silence, DB said, "I guess I should start by explaining the portal that I came through to get here. I come from a completely different...lets just call it a dimension, to make it easier. Anyways, it happened a few years ago..."

**Flahsback, DB's pov**

I was a normal, everyday, run of the mill kid. I went to school everyday, studied hard, and enjoyed going outside. One day, though, it all changed. I was outside, alone. Out of nowhere, a creature that looked like it belonged in either a horror movie or nightmare. Its wings were black and the bones were very noticable. It had clawed hands and the knuckles protruded out of it. Its face was disfigured beyond discription. I slowly backed away as it barred its teeth and let out a growl. It hissed out, "You will die!"

I began running, but it cut me off, causing me to fall. It prepared to strike me, but, something blocked its sword. It was a white sword, which was held by a glowing hand. It belonged to a being, who held an air of calm around it, though also of a fury that burned for what was right. I just sat gaping at it. The two figures began to fight. Another one like the second came to me and held out its hand for me to grab, as he said, "Come with me." I acepted without a second thought.

I was carried to a spot that looked like a lush field on the side of a mountain. All around was beautiful, green grass and flowers grew within the area as well. It had a peaceful feeling to it. It was able to put the thought of what happened to the back of my mind. I was sat down where several others were also at. We asked one another about what happened, and we all seemed to have similar stories.

The one that had carried me, cleared his throat to get our attention. "Greetings. I am Gabriel." We all let out a gasp. He held up a hand before we could speak. "Yes, you were all attacked by demons in a more..violent way. You all have the potential to be the strongest enemies to the kingdom of darkness in the physiacl world, and Satan wished to keep that from happening. He will not stop. So, now I wish to offer you something to help fight against it. You will be given a visible, physical form of the armor of God. You will recieve powers beyond your wildest dreams. Though, you will also be targetted more, both by humans and those in the kingdom of darkness. Do you accept?"

I was the first to step forward. "Yes. I do."

Gabrield smiled towards me. Then turned to the others. "Anyone else?"

They were all silent and unsure. I began gaping at them and how unsure they were. "Are you kidding me!?" All eyes went to me. "We are being given a once in a lifetime offer. This is something we will never be offered again. We will become the only ones of our kind! We will be able to help in ways we never had before! Are you really unsure about something being offered from the maker of everything? So what if we are attacked and ridiculed? We would be anyway. It's just, this way, we are able to use a more proactive method. So, come on! What do you have to lose?"

They all eventually nodded and agreed to it. Gabriel set his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Because of you being the first to step forwrd and rallying them all to join, you shall be the leader." I smiled gratefully.

We then began our training. We trained in how to fight, trained in using our abilities, trained in using all weapons. The training seemed to take several hundred years, though none of us aged. When it was time to go, we found out how far apart we lived. We all came back to the time we had left from.

My training came in handy soon, because one day at school, we were all working on something when the wall had a hole blasted in it. In the hole was a person wearing a dark version of my own armor. He screamed out, "WHERE IS THE HOLY WARRIOR!?" I let out a terrified scream and ran out, just to throw suspicion off of myself. Others ran out, as well.

I went and hid, so as to keep my identity hid. I came back through the hole he put in the wall, both got ready he charged at me, but I blocked his strike and hit him out of the building. I followed after, my sword changing into a bow and arrow. I fired the arrow, but his sheld blocked it. I made it a katana again and charged at him. Our swords clashed, causing a boom that broke out some windows. We pushed against one another to gain the upper hand, but all that happened was the wind increased. We eventually pushed off of one another. We charged again. I blocked his strike with my shield, swung around and cut his arm. He leapt back. He shot a beam of black energy at me, and I blocked it with my shield, though I slid, still not being that strong at the time. The beam stopped and I retaliated with my own blast, though I shot several blasts, managing to hit him, though he did try to dodge and block them.

He charged again and knocked me onto my back. He struck downward, but I grabbed his sword, but it slowly crept towards me. I moved out of the way of the sword and let it get stuck in the ground. I kicked him off of me. I got back to my feet and charged. At only a few feet away, I shot a beam, sending him into a wall. He fell out and to a knee. I narrowly dodged his sword heading to him. He charged again. I dodged him and hit him in the back with my shield, knocking him to the ground. I then pinned him under my shield. I sent out a small blast that cleared him of his armor. He was a normal man then. I removed my shield from him.

He turned to me with a glare. "You fool! You kept me from getting my wife back! My wife died and I made a deal to get her back!"

"What is it for a man to gain the whole world, but lose his soul." I began walking away, but he attacked me, thoguh he had no power. I knocked him away. "I am sorry about your wife. I cannot imagine the pain you are going through, but trying to kill me will not bring her back. If you made a deal with Satan, how can you be sure he will even bring her back. He is the deciever." With that, I walked off to resume my day as best I could.

**end flashback, normal pov**

"After that day, my entire life changed forever. Course, I guess I wasn't entirely honest with being normal, but that story is for another time." DB looked to Tigress, who was staring wide-eyed and with a gaping mouth. DB gave a small chuckle. "I actually assumed that would be your expression. So..what do you think of the story?"

**Well, review and look at the poll. I usually put more into these, but I kinda want to get it done and over with.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've looked back over the rewrite of this story and realized it still isn't that good. But, then again, I didn't give myself much to work with. And, it is an improvement. Anyways, don't forget about the poll. Also, enjoy!**

Tigress was silent after the question was asked. She finally responded with, "Incredible. But, how is it possible?" DB only shrugged in response. "So..you constantly fight for what is right?"

DB chuckled and nodded. "At least, what I believe to be right. Even if it is hard to discern sometimes."

"I see." She then looked straight into his eyes. "Don't think I believe or trust you. But, I don't hate you anymore."

DB let out another chuckle and replied, "Baby steps. Better than nothing. Though, do you mind telling me why you hated me when I first arrived?"

Tigress let out a sigh. "I guess I could give you the brief explanation. I recently had a dream where you had appeared and moments later, everything turned bad and even my friends turned on me."

DB nodded at the explaination. "Well...That would be enough for even me to be suspiscious of somebody." He let out a smile. "At least everything is cleared up. Hey, you wanna go get something to eat?"

Tigress nodded. "Sure. Do you know how to cook?"

DB laughed a little. "Only if you want a big mess to clean up later."

"I see. Perhaps we should just go to Mr. Ping's."

"That sounds like a good plan." He leapt to his feet. "Let's go!" Tigress stood up and the two of them headed towards the valley.

**Valley, a few minutes later**

The two of them entered the valley and headed straight for Mr. Ping's. They entered and Tigress was swarmed with villagers, while DB was able to get past without any trouble, this causing him to chuckle. He leaned against a wall until Tigress was able to get through the villagers. DB smirked at her and asked, "Have fun?"

"Shut it." He chuckled as the two sat down at a table. Mr. Ping came out and said, "Greetings, Master Tigress. It is great to see you here."

"It is a pleasure to be here."

"So, who's your friend?"

DB smiled brightly and replied, "Name's DB."

"I see. And, what does DB stand for?"

"DB."

Mr. Ping raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. "Okay then. Is there anything I can get you two?"

DB was first to answer with, "Yes. I'd love a bowl of noodles."

"Okay. And you?" He turned to Tigress.

"I'll have some tofu."

"Coming right up!" With that, Mr. Ping left them.

As they waited, DB decided to strike up some conversation. "So, how long have you been trainging at the Jade Palace?"

"Ever since I was seven. So, what did you mean when you said that you were lying about having a normal life?"

DB chuckled awkwardly. "That isn't something to bring up in a public place, and is also hard to believe. But, I promise I will let you know back at the Palace."

Tigress nodded. "Fair enough. So, what are some of the things you do?"

DB chuckled. "Well, in a nutshell, I lead a group of ninjas, run a super secret organization that works for the betterment of the world, and I work with a group that is in charge of protecting a special crystal that, if it were to fall into the wrong hands, would be catastrophic to the entire world."

Tigress blinked. "That's...impressive. How do you handle all that?"

DB let smirked and replied, "A lot of juggling. So, what are your feelings about Po?"

Tigress went wide-eyed and began stuttering, getitng a chuckle from DB. She was about to form some words that could be understood, when some gorilla bandits came into the store. The one that was aparrently the leader of the group shouted, "Give us all the money you have, or else we'll tear this place apart!" As if to emphasize his point, one of the gorillas smashed an empty table.

DB slowly stood and turned to them. He still had his cheerful demeanor, but it wasn't as much as before. He said to them, "Unless you guys wish to see why it is a foolish idea to try stealing from here, you will turn right around and never return."

The gorillas laughed at his statement. The leader replied, "Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop us? You?"

DB nodded. "Yeah. If I must."

"Your funeral!" The leader motioned for one of the gorillas to attack. DB didn't move until the gorilla swung down with a fist. He caught it with one hand and punched with the other one. If he hadn't of been holding onto the gorillas wrist, he would've went flying into the wall, but because of DB's grip, he was just flipped over him and onto the ground. DB then swung him out of the door, hitting another one on his way out. The leader growled and yelled, "ATTACK!"

DB turned to Tigress. "Now would be a great time to help."

She nodded and leapt over him, giving a kick to the first gorilla. DB charged at them, slid under the first one he came to, tripping him in the process. He also noticed the two he knocked out of the building come back in. He smirked. He swiftly dodged a strike from a gorilla that came up behind him and struck the gorillas face, causing said gorilla to stagger backwards. DB then threw a barage of punches, and they were too fast for the gorilla to stay out!" He was then struck from behind. He got off the floor and faced the gorilla, but only smirked. "Now, you stop being rowdy, or else I'll have to put you in time out." The gorilla only roared and charged at him.

Tigress had raised an eyebrow at DB's comment, but kept her focus on the gorilla's she was facing. Two had decided to try facing her at the same time. She kicked one, dodged a strike from the other, and then delivered a punch to each of them. They growled and charged at her, but she flipped out of the way at the last second, causing them to crash into one another and fall into the ground. She smiled at her accomplishment. She turned in time to see a gorilla about to hit her without time to react, but it was taken down by DB ramming into it and launching off and back to his fight. The attack had slightly disoriented the gorilla, allowing Tigress to begin attacking.

DB was smiling as he dodged the attacks thrown by the gorilla, only angering the gorilla further. "STAND STILL!"

"But, if I did that, you'd hit me, making me move from where I was, thus not standing still."

The gorilla roared in anger as he continued to try to crush DB. "SHUT UP!"

"But it's is so much fun to talk about anything or nothing. Also, that's an interesting subject with nothing. Can nothing actually exist or is it just a figment of the imagination? Can nothing be there or is there something always within nothing, making it no longer nothing? Or does nothing merely existing, making it something, and thus no longer nothing?" The gorilla's eye twitched as he stopped mid strike.

The gorilla then ran out yelling, "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

DB raised an eyebrow and said, "All I did was ask a simple question." He then hit a gorilla that tried sneaking up behind him. "You'd think he'd be able to at least stay in the same room as me after that. Oh well." He then turned to find the other gorilla.

"STOP!" He found him in the kitchen, holding Mr. Ping. Tigress stopped fighting the gorilla. "Either of you move, the goose dies." DB's eyes widened as he assessed the situation. "Both of you onto your knees." DB didn't dare make a joke, as it would put Mr. Ping in danger of dying. Instead he complied, as did Tigress. But, he did take a throwing knife out of his shirt and ready. the other gorilla set Tigress down beside DB. The lead gorilla then asked, "Do either of you have any last words?"

DB smiled and replied, "Um, yes actually. It's a bit of a question."

"Well, ask away."

"Right. So, um. What do you call a gorilla with a knife in its eye?"

"W-what?"

"What do you call a gorilla with a knife in its eye? Are you deaf?"

The gorilla blinked a couple of times. "Um..I'm not..I'm not sure."

"Really? Well, that's a shame."

The gorilla raised an eyebrow. "Why is that a shame?"

DB smirked. "Because. That means I don't know what to call you." Before anyone could begin to comprehend what he had said, his arm was extended and the gorilla was screaming in pain. DB stood up and turned around and kicked the gorilla in the face, then leapt at him, using him to launch himself to the leader, ramming into him and throwing him out of the shop, while also removing the knife. He turned to Mr. Ping. "You're welcome." He then leapt out and struck the gorilla in the jaw, gave a kick to the gut, and ended by grabbing the gorilla's wrist and throwing him out. "That is what I call taking out the trash."

Tigress came over to him, with a small smile. "That was some smart thinking with the knife."

DB shrugged. "I just assessed the situation, came up with the plan most likely to work."

"Though, did you have to ask the question at the beginning?"

DB nodded. "Yes. It was the only way to get him to let his guard down enough to make sure I hit him. Though, I am honestly curious about what you call a gorilla with a knife in its eye." Tigress just face-palmed. "What!? It is worth pondering! Just like nothing!"

Tigress walked away, muttering something under her breath. DB just shrugged as Mr. Ping came out with their meals. He gave DB a birhgt smile. "Because you saved my life and my retaurant, this is on the house."

"You don't need to do that. I was just doing what was right."

"But I insist. You deserve it."

DB smiled. "Very well. Thank you." DB took the noodles and happily ate.

**top of steps, an hour later**

DB was panting slightly while Tigress had a raised eyebrow. "You can take on gorilla bandits without breaking a sweat, yet you are out of breath climbing steps. how does that make sense?"

"It is..a different...kind of..exercise. I can...handle any..form of fighting...but not..that many.. stairs."

"Are you sure you aren't related to Po?"

"Positive." DB stood up. "Anyways, I owe you an explanation of what I meant about lying about being normal. Mind if we go to the kitchen to talk?" Tigress simply shrugged.

**kitchen**

The two of them sat down and Tigress stared right at him. He took a breath and chose his next words carefully. "It is..kind of..hard to explain. But, I have an enemy that..is just like me in the mind, though evil. He has my abilities, though to a slightly lesser extent, and-"

He was then cut off by someone. "He always tries taking over the world and DB has to stop him. Though, they talk like friends often, even when trying to kill one another. It used to be that they could kill one another, and when they killed the other, they would be the one in control for a while. But then, they were unable to kill one another, but DB won even more fights after that." In the doorway was the one that cut DB off. He looked like him, but he was slightly taller, but not very noticable. He also had a red and black version of DB's outfit and he didn't have the gloves. "DB also came here by accident. His enemy, aka me, came here on purpose."

**And cutting this off here for now. We will pick it up tomorrow, if everything goes as planned. Review and vote in the poll.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for the chapter! **

**Deadpool: Don't forget about the poll!**

**Me: How did you get here!? Again!?**

**Deadpool: Him! *he points to Discord***

**Discord: Yes. We've been out of here for long enough. Enjoy, readers.**

DB looked straight at us. "I was wondering when some guests would come in the intro and outro."

DB's enemy just shrugged. "I just got here. So, I'm not able to really say."

Tigress blinked, then shook her head. "Wait. He's your enemy?"

DB nodded. "Yeah. He actually came from evil inside me."

"But, I'm not his inner evil. That guy will come out later. I'm still evil, but not his inner evil that has been brought out into a physical being, as I can change from evil to good. I just haven't."

Tigress blinked in confusion. "What?"

DB chuckled slightly. "Yes. It's confusing. Even for the two of us. But, anyways." DB stood up and was now glaring at his doppleganger. "I think it's time to fight."

His enemy smirked. "I couldn't agree more." They both then had a flash on them. DB was in his holy armor while his opponent had a black copy of it. Tigress stood up, ready to lend a hand. "Don't think I forgot about you. I brought a friend for you to play with." In a second, something dark rose over and around around her. DB began to strike at it, but a dark blast cut him off and he turned to the evil version of himself. "You gotta face me." He lunged at DB, and the same thing happened.

DB was then in darkness, but only smirked. "Really? You're trying this? You know that I know that you know that I know this is just a trick used by you and your temporary allies. You show me whatever you want to try to weaken me, even though it is just a fake illusion."

A chuckle resounded throughout the darkness. "Yes. Why do you think I'm just having it be a meadow for us to fight in."

In an instant, the scenery changed to a beautiful meadow. DB looked around and nodded. "This looks really nice."

"I know." DB turned to see his doppleganger. "That's why I chose it." They both drew their swords. "Shall we fight?"

DB nodded. "May the better one win."

At that, they charged. They locked swords, spun under the blades, but they stayed locked. His doppleganger thrust his shield forward, but DB leapt over it, giving a kick to his doppleganger's back. He leapt off and turned around as his enemy turned around while blasting at him. DB lifted his shield, blocking the blast. DB then reciprocated the action. The two charged at one another again. DB slid under his doppleganger, who leapt to avoid being tripped. DB got to his feet, only to be blasted by a surprise attack. He landed on his back and slid, getting up with his shield ready to block an attack, and it blocked a few arrows. DB smirked as he charged towards his enemy, who leapt over him, and gave him a kick to the back. DB landed on his face, but rolled out of the way of a spear being thrust into the ground. DB blasted his enemy while still on the ground. He then blasted the ground behind him to give himself a boost. The two began fighting in mid-air.

DB, but DB grabbed it and swung himself around, kicking his enemy in the head. He followed up with a couple of quick hits to the face. His doppleganger recovered and thrust his sword, which DB hit away with his own. DB swung but it was blocked. DB flipped over his enemy in mid-air, and slashed at him from behind and upside down. The doppleganger dodged and turned to face DB. He slashed at the upside down form of DB, but he was blocked. DB thrust, but it was blocked by a shield. The doppleganger then blasted DB from close range. DB flipped end for end in the air. When he got righted, he fired a few quick blasts at his enemy, all of which were blocked. He then blasted downward to have himself gently lowered to the ground, while his enemy only now noticed how close they were and didn't have time to do the same, making a crater in the ground.

DB rushed at his doppleganger, who had just climbed out of his crater and was starting to stand. He was knocked back down by DB's shield ramming into him. He got back up, and was barely able to block the next few strikes. DB then changed his sword into a chigiriki.(A/N: Deadpool: For those that don't know, that is a Japanese Morning Star. Me: thank you Deadpool. Discord: This is very enjoyable.) DB swung the weapon at his enemy, who blocked the first, leapt away from the second, and ducked under the third. He had expected a third swing from the same weapon and dodged, not realizing until after he had been hit that DB had changed iit into a bo.

The doppleganger leapt away and rubbed his head. "That was a genius move."

"Thank you."

"I'll have to remember that one."

"That is my move. You can't steal it."

"Do I ever listen to you? Especially when you aren't serious?"

DB shrugged. "No. And it is more like especially when I am serious."

His doppleganger nodded. "Yeah. You're right. It is."

DB chuckled. "Now, time to use a new attack I learned just before I came here."

"Let's see it."

His doppleganger put his sword into theground and watched in expectation of what was going to happen. (A/N: Deadpool: Uh..why isn't he attacking? Me: They have an agreement that whenever one of them has a new move, they watch to see what happens, without attacking or defending, even though they know it will hurt. Now, back to the story.) DB broght his hands together, forming a triangle with his thumbs and forefingers. He brought his middle fingers down, and storm clouds formed impossibly quick. "This is gonne hurt."

DB then thrust his hands forward and said, "Holy tribuneral!"

"Uh oh." That was all he got to say before being struck by lightning from both DB and the sky. When the attack ended, DB's doppleganger was out of his armor and slightly over-cooked. DB was panting and his own armor faded as the world he was brought into began to vanish. "Ow." That was the last thing his doppleganger said before they were back in the kitchen.

DB turned to the place Tigress was, and it was still in the same position. He then turned back to his doppleganger, and lightly slapped him to wake him up. "Hey. Who did you bring with you?"

His doppleganger groaned, shook his ehad and sat up. "I brought Fear. Not because I wanted to, but because I was told to."

DB let out a frustrated groan. "Alright. Since I'm currently too weak to do anything, I'll try giving her advice to get her through it." DB walked up to the black thing and yelled to it, "Tigress! Don't believe what you see with your eyes. It us all just what you fear the most! Trust what you know to be true in your heart!" The black thing shuddered. DB walked back to the table and sat down. He turned to his doppleganger, who had taken a seat. "So...How have things been going in our world?"

**Deadpool: Those two are the least hateful enemies I've ever seen.**

**Discord: Yes. I must agree. They seem less hateful towards one another than some friends.**

**Deadpool: I know, right!?**

**Me: Well, they are frenemies.**

**Discord: I must have some real frenemies then.**

**Me: No. Those two still fight one another like enemies, but when they aren't fighting one another, they can talk like old friends. Anyways..you know what, you two do it.**

**Discord: Remember the poll!**

**Deadpool: And review about me!**

**Me: No. About the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone.**

**Deadpool: Look who's back, yall!**

**Me: Of..course you'd say that.**

**Discord: Please tell me why you decided to leave me trapped in here with that lunatic?**

**Me: You wanted to help host the story. Anyways, I've been busy the past two days, unable to post anything. House cleaning. This chapter is going to be going into the past just a little bit. Basically to the exact moment that Tigress was attacked by the embodiment of Fear.**

**Discord: This chapter seems to have chaos in it. Well, don't forget about the author's little poll. Honestly, I don't see why he doesn't just go ahead and do what he wants.**

**Deadpool: I know I would. Enjoy this, even though it's not about me.**

**Me: Now I'm thinking about giving him a cameo in this chapter.**

Tigress struggled against the darkness, but couldn't. Eventually, it changed into a forest. She looked around cautiously before she began walking, though keeping her eyes and ears alert to everything. It was eerily silent. She came to a river and followed it upstream, still being cautious about it. After a while, she came to a clearing, and seen a familiar black and white figure. "Po? Is that you?" She began walking towards him.

He snorted and said, "Yeah. It's me. Though, I wish it wasn't you." She recoiled from his harsh tone and he turned away from her.

"Po. What's wrong?" She reached her hand out to him, but he hit it away.

"You want to know what the problem is?" He pointed angrily at her. "_You_ are the problem!" She recoiled again.

"Po, wha-"

Po cut her off saying, "You really think I would ever love you? Ha!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "Viper has a better chance than you! She was nice to me when I first came. She can actually feel things and has emotions."

"Po..I'm sor-"

"You're sorry." His tone was mocking before turning angry again. "That really does a lot now. After what I've been through? Good luck ever being fully forgiven."

Tigress surpressed a growl and sid through clenched teeth, "You're not Po." She lunged at him, and began striking him hard. She stopped after she realized he hadn't tried to defend himself. She looked down, and his face was bloody and his body had scars. He looked like he was killed by a feral beast.

"Tigress! How could you!?" She turned to see Master Shifu. "I thought you had loved him. Evidently not, when you killed him. You've turned out to be just like Tai Lung."

"You're a monster!" Tigress turned to Viper's voice, who was acompanied with Mantis. "You killed Po! I knew you were angry about him being the Dragon Warrior when he first came. I never thought you'd still be angry, let alone enough to kill him."

Tigress ran before any more could be said. She ran deep into the forest, running into a familiar snow leopard, who smiled. "Well done, sister. I knew you had the killing instinct. Just like me."

Tigress gasped and ran from Tai Lung. She slid to a stop in front of a ridge. It was a long way down, and she might make it across if she jumped. She turned to see Shen, who also smiled. "The poor tiger who worked with the panda with no where to go. You were able to do what I could not. Thank you for that. Seems as though your truly are the monster."

Tigress decided to take her chance and jumped across, just barely clinging to the side. She began climbing up, when a hand grabbed hers. She looked up and seen DB. "Help me up!"

He chuckled darkly. "Don't you remember my story? I destroy the creatures of evil. Just like you." He jerked hard on her hand, causing her other to lose its grip. He then let go.

Tigress was able to grab a hold of the side of the cliff and work her way down. She began running again. She stopped when she entered a village that was on fire, the villagers running from her. One of the villagers screamed, "Save me from the orange and black monster!"

"She did this to our village!" Another screamed as they ran.

Tigress ran out of the town, but was stopped by a red and black creature. He spoke with a joyful voice, "Hey! Just the tiger I wanted to see. You see, I need a monster of a sidekick to pull of my next assassination." Tigress ran from him. He yelled after her, "I'll take that as a maybe!"

Tigress now had fear in her eyes as she ran. a pillar of lava shot up, coloring the sky blood red. Tigress was barely able to change direction in time. She began running, but was stopped by the earth opening up, with steam coming out, showing the faces of her friends, each calling her a monster.

She tried turning the other way, but was stopped by a creature that was twice her height and had no visible eyes, ears, or nose. It's mouth was the only thing visible. It had two claw-like protruisions curved upward on its shoulders. It had arms that reached its knees and its hands had claws that reached the rest of the way to the ground. Its feet had four claws to the front, two to the back. They weren't as long as those on its arms, but would still be able to leave a nasty cut.

The mouth turned into an evil smile. "Do you see thr truth now? All your friends see is a monster. Why not prove to them how much of one you could be? Give them a reason to be afraid. Join me, and I can make that happen."

She was just about to answer, when a light shone down and the figure of DB stepped out, though he was only barely visible. He spoke with a muffled voice saying, "Tigress! Don't believe what you see with your eyes. It us all just what you fear the most! Trust what you know to be true in your heart!" With that, he left.

Tigress nodded. She turned to the figure and said, "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think so."

The creature's mouth turned into a snarl. "Wrong choice." He lunged at her, but was stopped by Po. "What!?"

Tigress looked around and seen the rest of the five, Po, Shifu, even Oogway and DB, the latter standing a little further away and looking a little faded. Po said, "She is not a monster, as you say she is. She is the best friend anyone could ever hope to have. Even with her flaws, but we all have some."

Viper nodded. "She has been a sister to me ever since she's been at the Palace."

"And she has been my daughter ever since she has been there, though I never showed it. I feared she would be like Tai Lung. I now know those fears were unfounded."

"She's a great ally and even greater friend."

"I'd always stand by her side, just like I know she'd stand by mine."

"Same here."

"She has a great potential inside of her that you could never take away."

DB stepped forward, his voice was barely there. "She may not accept me as a friend just yet, but I'd still give my life for her."

As he finished speaking, she realised the world had been changing as they spoke. It was now a meadow, the creature being visibly angry. "NO! HOW CAN THIS BE!?"

Tigress smirked. "It can be because I was reminded of a very important truth from someone who I didn't trust when I first met them. They reminded me that, fears aren't anything when you remember who your friends are and what they truly think of you. Something I too easily forget."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He lunged at her, but was repelled by an invisble field.

"I think not!" Tigress charged with all her friends. She leapt up and drew her fist back, all her friends vanishng and her fist now glowing. She slammed her fist down on the creature, causing him to scream in pain, and the world to vanish.

**Real world**

Tigress stood a little shakily as the darkness vanished. "Woah."

DB then let out a laugh and whooped for joy. "It worked! Yeah!"

Tigress smiled slightly in his direction. "Thank you for the help."

She then seen DB's eyes widen. He quickly turned into his holy warrior form and balsted Fear, who had stood up and tried to attack her. He vanished with the blast. DB turned back to normal, breathing heavily. "Man that took a lot out of me."

Tigress then noticed the other occupant at the table. She growled, "You!"

She tried to lunge at him, but DB held her back, though only barely. "He's not going to hurt us! Trust me!"

She stopped trying to advance and looked to DB. "How can you be sure!?"

DB let go and said, "First off, you are at full strength. He isn't. Secondly, he and I have been talking here for a while. I would have gone to help you, but I was too worn out from fighting him to be able to enter the world and help you. Third, he's never fought right after being defeated."

Tigress gave a glare to the occupant. "Fine. But, I do have one question."

DB's doppleganger replied, "Ask away."

"While I was there, that creature kept showing me those I knew calling me a monster, including Shen and Tai Lung."

The doppleganger nodded. "Yes. He's Fear. He shows what you fear the most."

Tigress nodded. "Well, why did he show me some creature in black and red calling me a monster?"

DB and his doppleganger raised an eyebrow. The doppleganger replied, "That..shouldn't have happened. Should have only been those you known, unless it was a big, general group."

DB shook his head. "Doesn't make much sense."

Suddenly a portal opened up. "Oh! I gotta go! I reeeaaally don't want to face my boss right now, but I have to. See you later. Don't worry, DB. You'll be able to get home a little after the others return." With that, his doppleganger entered the portal.

DB turned to Tigress and said, "Well. Seems as though we get to enjoy my presence here for a little while longer. So, what do you want to do?"

Tigress let out a sigh and replied, "Honestly. I just want to sleep for a few days after what I went through."

DB let out a chuckle and said, "I know what you mean. Every time I tangle with Fear or Death, I want nothing more than relaxation."

"I can believe it." With that, the two of them went to their respective sleeping quarters.

**Deadpool: I had a great cameo. I just wish I could of killed more.**

**Me: Well, beggers can't be choosers.**

**Discord: Simply magnificent. I'm still getting jitters from the chaos caused to Tigress' mind.**

**Deadpool: I know!**

**Me: Yes. You both enjoyed it. Anyways, don't forget about the poll and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: And welcome to the last chapter.**

**Deadpool: Really? We're already at the end?**

**Discord: This isn't as long as your other stories.**

**Me: Shoulda seen the first version. Same number of chapters. Fewer words.**

**Deadpool: Well, at least you made it better. **

**Discord: And, we'll visit the next one you rewrite.**

**Me: Which will be after I get a couple little projects done, including some beta-reading and a short story for some DBxStar romance, as there is only one chapter where DB just falls in love after finding out Star loves him from the Month of love thing. Also, read the last sentence of the outro if you wish to have all romance taken out of Valentine's day. ENJOY AND POLL!**

DB and Tigress practically dragged themselves out of the training hall. They had just finished an intense training session. "That. Was hard."

DB chuckled at her remark. "I know. It was fun. Best time I've ever had. You're learning well."

She gave him a smile. "Thanks. I've always put one hundered and ten percent into learning fighting skills."

"I can tell."

"But, I have yet to beat you, as you are too spontaneous."

DB gave a smirk. "Just enjoy keeping my enemies on their toes. When they don't know what to expect, it makes them easier to beat."

"It works. Though it seems as though you took a beating yourself."

"I had been in there all night."

Tigress rolled her eyes. "And they say I take training too seriously."

DB shrugged. "Well, I'm use to more intense training, so to keep myself up to speed, I decided to have a little extra training."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

DB chuckled. "Aren't the others coming in today? After being delayed by a couple weeks."

"Yes. Why?" DB grinned.

**a few minutes later, barracks**

DB and Tigress were inside the room he was staying in. "I'm not too sure about this."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

Tigress replied, "It _might_ be fun. I've never done something like this before."

"Well, I have. It's fun. Besides, you'll feel really relaxed afterwards. Just trust me on this, okay? I promise you'll enjoy it."

Tigress sighed. "You aren't going to relent until I give in, are you?"

DB shrugged. "I will if you say no. But, I don't think you will. How will you know you won't like it unless you try it?"

Tigress let out a sigh. "Fine."

**courtyard, an hour later**

The residence of the Jade Palace walked through the gates, all of them having various injuries. "I can't believe how many bandit attacks there were." The others al mumbled their agreement to Mantis' statement.

"At least we are home and can relax. I just hope Tigress hasn't killed our guest. Speaking of which, where are they. I made sure to send them a note."

Zeng happened to be exiting the Sacred Hall of Warriors at that time and noticed the heroes. "Oh! Master Shifu! You are back! How was your trip?"

"Tiring. Where are Tigress and our guest?"

"Oh. They headed straight to the barracks after a training session."

"Thank you, Zeng." Zeng left right after. "Let's see what's been going on since we've been gone. And hope that Tigress hasn't mentally scarred our guest." The others followed with a chuckle.

**barracks**

They all entered the barracks and their ears perked at some pleasured moans comign from the other end of the hall. They walked down and leaned to the door. They first recognized Tigress' voice. "I guess you were right when you said you've done this before." They then realized she was the one that had let out the moan.

DB's voice responded with an exhausted chuckle. "Told ya. Isn't this simply relaxing?" His only response was another pleased moan. "I just hope we get done before the others get back. I would hate to have to explain this."

"Oh yes. That would be..awkward. Though, I think I would find a way to."

Monkey and Mantis were stifling chuckles. Crane and Viper had hanging jaws. Po and Shifu seemed horrified. Shifu then opened the door with force while screaming, "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

The others looked to see DB straddling Tigress..and givinger her a massage. "Um..a massage."

Shifu's expressionwent from angry, to confused. "What?" At that DB and Tigress began laughing, only confusing the others further.

"I told you this would be a great prank!"

"I'm just as shocked at the fact they fell for it as I am at how much fun it actually was."

Monkey and Mantis joined in the chuckling, as did Crane and Viper. "Alright. That was impressive. I never would have guessed Tigress would have participated in a prank."

"Well, I had to be convinced by DB. But, I'm glad he did."

DB wiped his eye as his laughter died. "It's been a while since I've done a prank as elaborate as that."

"We should totally go pranking with you sometime."

"Totally!"

DB smiled at the enthusiasm of Monkey and Mantis. "I'd like that."

Shifu regained his composure and smirked. "Well. You two certainly did fool us."

DB chuckled. "I could tell. Your expressions were priceless. Also, if you wish to eavesdrop on someone in here, you should probably make sure the one inside can't see the shadow or hear you coming."

"Noted. But, because you had decided to play this prank after what we went through, you will both be required to clean the entire Jade Palace. From the roof to the bottom of the steps."

DB and Tigress lost their smiles and asked simultaneously, "What?"

"You heard me. Top to bottom. Clean the Palace. DB gets more, as he was the orchestrater."

DB's eyes darted around. "Really?"

"Yes. You should have thought of that before playing the prank."

DB coughed nervously. "Well. I'm gonna try something, then you can decide if you think I should still be cleaning." Shifu raised an eyebrow as DB snapped his fingers and a portal appeared. "Bye now." DB then leapt through the portal, it disappearing seconds later, leaving the others to stare.

"He really just did that? He left me to take the punishment myself. Really?"

Shifu turned to Tigress, who was completely unaffected by the portal, other than the fact DB was leaving her to take the entire punishment. "Him leaving like that doesn't affect you?"

Tigress shrugged. "Honestly. After what I've seen and heard from him about his life, that is to be expected."

"Well, I guess it is time for you to get to work. He will get his punishment if he returns."

Tigress sighed. "Yes, master Shifu." As she started to walk away, she stopped and said, "It was rather funny to see your expression." She then finished walking away.

After she was gone, Shifu chuckled. "Seems as though he is a good influence on her. I hope he visits again. But, for now. I'd just like some time to relax." The others nodded and they all headed off to their rooms.

***I'm standing in the middle of Deadpool and discord, who are laughing***

**Me: Well, you can see what they thought of the prank. Now, in all honesty, who thought that's what was going on? And how many expected something like that from reading assummption fics?**

**Deadpool: That was classic!**

**Discord: I'm really going to enjoy when I meet DB face to face in your stories. He is going to be a hoot!**

**Me: Right. Anyways, the full sentence following this one will take all the romance out of Valentine's Day if you read it, so yeah...REVIEW AND POLL!**

**Valentine's Day was started because of a king marrying his mom, and he eventually became the guy we call Cupid. You may check my information at Passion for Trith Ministries' website with the video called, "Truth or Tradition". you're welcome.**


End file.
